


Lick Your Wounds

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hux teaches him some manners, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Swordfighting, Top Hux, Violence, What is it with these two?, ends in fluff, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt by the ever-amazing @a-king-reciting-hamlet</p><p>Kylo brags that he’s the best with a blade out of everyone on starkiller. Hux, who’s already put kylo in his place more than once thinks it’s time to teach Kylo some more manners. Kylo may happily let himself be bound in bed, take a couple of blows to the face, that sort of thing. But he’s very surprised to learn that the rest of what happens is also to his taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> There is predictably, quite a bit of violence, blood play, sword fighting, I just really love these two beating the shit out of each other. But if blood and violence ain’t your thing, heed the tags.

As well as being an emotional wreck with a huge flair for drama, Kylo Ren was a bit of a show off. On the rare occaision that he does interact with any of Hux's men, he's keen to tell anyone who'll listen (Most people did out of sheer terror) exactly how good he is in combat, especially with a blade. To a lot of people, vibroswords were too old fashioned, too inefficient, too messy. Why use a blade when you could use a blaster, or lightsaber? As such, they were not a part of First Order training. Some officers were taught at the academy, but as there was no need to practice, very few did.

On this particular occasion, Hux came looking for Ren. He'd certainly found him more well-mannered, perhaps even calmer since showing him his own brand of discipline. Even the thought of Kylo naked, gasping, on all fours was enough to bring a smile to the General's lips. He threw open the doors to the officers ward room, finding Kylo seated, with a few nervous-looking junior officers surrounding him as he described with great panache how he had once dismembered a disloyal assistant of Snoke's.

A thrust of his blade mimed with his (thankfully switched-off) lightsaber grazed the stomach of the officers standing closest. He eyed the weapon warily. 'Ren' Hux interrupted crisply 'You have a meeting with myself and the senior officers in five minutes.’

Kylo smiled up at Hux ‘General, you spent a few years at the Academy. I expect you trained with blades yourself?’. Kylo knew perfectly well that Hux still kept a vibrosword, a fine thing and a rare gift from his father, polished and sharpened in his room. Hux narrowed his eyes at this attempt to embarrass him. His men knew very little about his life and he liked it that way. ‘I may have received some training, many officers do, Ren.’ The way he said Kylo’s surname advised the younger man not to fuck with him.

‘Obviously, the training I received was superior, and my instincts more finely honed. The General doesn’t really get much opportunity to battle, with a blade or a blaster. ’ He smiled that shit-eating grin up at Hux one more time, just to get his point across. Hux was going to kick him into the next system. But in front of his men, reputation was everything. ‘Command and strategy require much of my attention, Ren. But I may be better than you imagine. Come, we’re needed.’ He accompanied it with an icy smile as he left the room.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Hux had him pinned, his face to the corridor wall. He wasn’t even attempting to fight. He suppressed a moan as Hux twisted his arm up his back, enough for Ren to know he could definitely break his arm if he chose to, and spoke in a dangerously calm voice. ‘I have no idea what your little game is, boy. But I won’t tolerate it. You think you’re good with a blade? Meet me tonight after training and allow me to educate you.’

He released Kylo nearly as abruptly as he had pinned him, so much so that he landed in a heap on the floor. ‘Meeting, now. You’re late.’ He reminded before marching off. The meeting was largely uneventful, save for the toe of Kylo’s boot finding Hux’s ankle. If looks could kill, the look he received in response would have turned him into a small, smoking crater where his chair had once been.   
Hux was in his element leading. He had not earned the respect of his men and the rank of General for nothing. He knew exactly how to pluck good strategies and weed out bad ones, and send men raging into battle, even when they knew how little hope there was of returning. His speeches could make the most apathetic man ready to lay down his life. Watching him was strangely hypnotic. 

Hux swept out behind the officers, not giving Ren a second glance. They didn’t see each other again until training. Hux was already there when Kylo loped in. He stood at the blaster range in the corner, calm and deathly focused, rattling off several shots. Finishing, he lowered his blaster, taking a gulp of water from his canteen. He had been here a while, shedding his uniform in favour of a simple black shirt and loose trousers to train, a few strands of hair coming loose from his usually perfect style.

Ren moved to the sparring arena, removing his hood and stretching out his shoulders and neck. Other than this, he didn’t seem to have prepared much. Two small blades hung from his belt, the handles intricately inlaid with something precious and the blade itself sharp and wickedly barbed. Neither spoke, or acknowledged the other. After a few moments, Hux came over, fetching his sword from a sheath at the side of the room and sauntered to the edge of the arena. 

Kylo looked almost too relaxed, as though besting Hux would be no effort at all. Hux was never relaxed, and now he stood, his pose textbook, eyeing his opponent like a cat might a bird with a broken wing. The last time Kylo had embarrassed him, Hux had blacked his left eye and he’d refused to take his mask off for a week. ‘You’re ready?’

Kylo smirked at him ‘Oh yes, General. Are you?’ He drew his blades, standing ready. Hux lunged at him, his first blow nicking Kylo’s forearm before he could block. Kylo responded with a vicious stab to Hux’s shoulder, but hadn’t anticipated Hux being quite so quick on his feet. He sprung lightly to one side as Kylo surged forward, smacking him between with shoulder blades with the pommel just to make a point. Kylo whirling around, shouting in rage as he charged for Hux again, backing him into a corner ‘The academy is no match for combat..’ he growled, his blade aimed squarely at Hux’s stomach. 

Hux smiled, letting Kylo get a little closer before he struck out again, forcing him to block and back off to avoid several lethal swipes. They continued like this, as one gained the upper hand the other would snatch it back, what Hux had in strategy and guile, Kylo matched in pure rage and power. He also had a tendency to overshoot, putting all his strength into pushing forward which Hux could usually dodge, leaving Kylo with his back exposed. Charging from behind, Hux took a sharp blow to the nose from Kylo’s elbow, gore dripping over his lips and chin. ‘You’ll pay for that, boy’ he spat, drawing his hand across his mouth. 

Kylo still had breath left to taunt ‘Make me.’ before Hux advanced, he managed to block a couple of blows before the tip of the blade slashed his cheek, a stark red wound bisecting the pink tissue of his existing scar. He’s too surprised to block a sharp punch to the solar plexus, winding him. Spurred on by rage and pain, he charges, a flurry of dark hair, pale skin and spattered blood. This is a last stand, he’s tiring and putting everything he has into a last push forwards. 

Hux is ready, he feints for a second, like he might push back, before he neatly sidesteps him and kicks his legs from under him. Kylo lands in a heap on his front, one blade skittering off across the floor. His other hand is trapped at the wrist under the General’s boot, the blade in it now useless. He feels the bite of Hux’s blade at his throat. ‘Yield?’  
‘No..’ he growls, struggling. His pride won’t let him, not yet. Hux’s boot moves a little, Kylo can feel the pressure across his knuckles, squeezing, a little more and he’ll break his fingers. ‘Please…’ he keens through clenched teeth, feeling the blade nipping at the skin just below his ear. ‘Yield. You’re beaten, Ren.’ 

‘Y-yes-‘ he gasps, the pain in his hand is maddening.

‘You give in?’

‘I do.’

‘Good boy…’ Hux releases his hand, kicking the blade away to join its twin.

Kylo ignores the hand offered to help him to his feet. He is not gracious in defeat. He stretches too his full height, brushing his hair out of his eyes and away from the congealing wound just below his cheekbone. Sweat had beaded across his brow, full robes were one thing fighting in the snow, but inside a heated room, entirely another. He eyes Hux with contempt.

For a few moments they stop tormenting each other to catch their breath, Hux is bent over, feeling his ribs where Kylo had landed a kick. Bruised, unlikely to be broken. He rises as Kylo comes towards him, and braces for another blow. But he pulls him in roughly by the back of his neck, kissing him full on his bloodied mouth. Hux grunts but does not pull away. The taste is sharp and metallic on Kylo’s tongue, and as Hux shoves him roughly against the wall, reminding him exactly who was in charge, he can feel how hard the young man is.

Kylo is gasping from pain and arousal, and rutting against Hux’s leg as he shoves the loose robes away from his shoulder, sinking his teeth in at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He continues, pushing the fabric away to expose a little more skin, leaving rapidly purpling bruises with his mouth. He fiddles with the fastenings to Kylo’s tunic until he can expose his chest, milky pale like the rest of him, broad, a scattering of dark moles and obscenely pink nipples. Hux runs his hand, warm and smooth, over each curve and dip, a finger tracing the intricacies of his collar bone and sternum. 

His mouth returns to Kylo’s, his fingers tracing over the frantic pulse in his neck, he smiles a little at how it jumps when he wraps his fingers around his throat. But his hand continues up, brushing his mop of hair out of his eyes and away from the now grizzly-looking wound, and his kisses are slower. Perhaps even tender. His lips stray, over his nose, and gently pressing to the wound. He licks, blood and sweat, salt and iron. Kylo feels half mad, dizzy with pain and anticipation and desperate for it not to end. His hand pulling at Hux’s waist and hip, as if he could pull him any closer, his shaking hand finding the small of his back and clinging on. 

He gives a shaking sob as Hux pinches brutally at a nipple, continuing to rub the tender flesh between his thumb and index finger. ‘I didn’t override the doors.’ Hux murmurs. ‘Perhaps it’s time we retired to your quarters. Bring that beautiful knife of yours and teach you one more lesson, hmm?’ he draws the sharp edge of a fingernail down Kylo’s chest to make his point, leaving a deep red scratch.

‘Please, General..’ Kylo sighs, his only certainty that he needs more of this heady blend. The use of his title sends a thrill straight through Hux. It doesn’t take them long at all, using a back corridor and Hux’s override codes - seeing the general and commander half-dressed and covered in blood was bound to start a few rumours. Within a few moments of arriving in Kylo’s quarters, Hux has removed his robe to a heap on the floor, running fingers over each fresh cut and bruise as he works open his belt, palming his achingly hard cock though his trousers. Unzipping them, he grasps Kylo’s erection, watching his eyes close and his breathing hitch as he runs his thumb over the soft skin of the head.

‘On the bed, sit down.’ Hux commands, but quietly, Kylo is already in such a state that if Hux asked him to jump into the reactor core he’d do it without question. He does, and Hux works off his boots and trousers, noticing a fresh palm-sized bruise on his thigh with a hint of satisfaction. Although unbidden, Kylo reaches down to pull of Hux’s shirt, and he obliges. Kylo notes with interest a First Order insignia, tattooed just over his heart. He’s almost as pale as Kylo, but not so broad, although tough and sinewy muscle surrounds his chest and shoulders. A golden scatter of freckles graces his shoulders, biceps and collarbone. ‘Beautiful’ Kylo mumbles into his hair. Hux isn’t given to sentiment, but he feels an odd twist in his guts at that one.

He moans at Hux’s mouth around his cock, his knees pulled roughly abruptly apart as he moves closer, only just perching on the bed, as his fingers find his balls and the soft spot behind, which he teases mercilessly whilst taking as much as he can in and sucking lazily. Kylo laces his fingers through his now-messy red hair, wondering what Hux’s men would make of him now? Hux is inexpert and messy, eventually working a finger into him and working his tight arsehole, opening him. Even this has him close to coming in minutes, he has to pull Hux away before he spills down his chin. 

Hux stands, gasping a little, bruised, filthy with sweat and dried blood, and looking decidedly wanton. Kylo resolves to keep this image in his mind for the future, but suggests a shower anyway. Hux hesitates but accepts. Kylo’s bathroom is surprisingly large (Hux isn’t surprised somehow), a roomy shower behind a screen in one corner. They both get in, and for the first few minutes it’s as though the other isn’t there, letting the warm water take away the grime and the worst of the aches, closing their eyes against the spray. 

Kylo finds Hux first, pulling him in for a wet kiss. His cut looks a lot cleaner, but gruesome up close, especially with his other scars. His hand reaches for Hux’s cock, swiping a drop of pre-come from the head with his thumb. Hux allows it for a moment, before pressing Kylo’s chest to the wall again, a finger stroking the length of his spine, eventually working down to open him a little more. He’s mumbling curses into the tiles as he takes his cock in his hand, wanking himself faster at each thrust of Hux’s fingers, two now, maybe three, he feels that dizzy haze again and willingly gives into it, bending forwards a little more.

Hux is working his own cock at the beautifully obscene sight, the boy so determined to rule him and everyone else bent over for him. He leans close, his hand tangling in Kylo’s hair, speaking low in his ear. ‘You want this?’

‘Yes, please, General – Hux, please’

‘You want to be fucked? Now that I’ve beaten you, drawn your blood, had you at my mercy, you want my cock in you, am I correct?’ Hux smacks his hand away from his cock, leaving him desperate and strung-out, a slave to Hux’s whims again.

‘Yes!’ he half-sobs. 

Hux positions himself and pushes in roughly, Kylo cries out, he grabs his hips and fucks him hard and slow, he hasn’t the energy or patience to torment him anymore. Hux pulls his head back, his deep moans echoing around the glass walls as Hux’s fingers wrap around his throat. ‘Please, Hux, I can’t-‘. Kylo moans, utterly undone as he comes in his hand after a few strokes. At that he’s losing his grip, he can’t stop himself. He comes hard, his nails leaving deep marks in Kylo’s shoulder as he moans obscenities against his back. 

They part, Kylo half expects Hux to dress and leave. But he looks up as Kylo turns to face him. ‘I trust that you’ll think before you boast again, or embarrass me in front of my men.’ Kylo smirks. ‘It depends on the consequences.’ 

They fall asleep sprawled across Kylo’s bed, damp and naked in each other’s arms.


End file.
